Xociv
Xociv is a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Xociv, like his kinsmen, emerged from the Antidermis Pool. While his assigned region is currently unknown, it is know that he sided with Teridax when he overthrew Miserix. Xociv took part in Tridax's experiments with a foreign species. Around the same time, h ambushed a team of Toa, capturing their member of Iron. This Toa, Lisfek, lost most of his power over Iron , and could only manipulate silver. Unforgettably, he could only manpulate it and not create it. As such, they were unable to further fund for Project ONU. As punishment, Tridax had the Toa drained of his power and transformed into a Turaga. He also develope a virus which calmed Ghjis, and recruited him into the project. He was one of the Makuta that operated on H1, 'rebuilding" him into a Matoran-like form. When the breakout on Unoyr occurred, Xociv fled the island. Once the chaos ended, he incapitiated Ghjis with a Statis Field and exposed him another dosage of the calming virus. He would continue to work on the project. Xociv was assigned to guard Bitil's territory while he was away in Karda Nui. His righthand, Sculdar, was entrusted to make sure the coward did as he was told to do. Unfortunately, the general was killed during an invasion by the Order of Mata Nui. The one responsible for Sculdar's death was none other than H1. Upon hearing of this, Xociv decided to abandon post. He was summoned to Mata Nui by Nzavokh, however, and fled with him and a number of other Makuta. They hid at Bota Magna for a brief moment, but fled further when Teridax landed on Bara Magna. As they flew through space, a tear in the space-time continuum appeared. Strange creatures pulled them through, and they were separated. Where each Makuta went to after that is unknown, as is their fates. The Kingdom Alternate Universe While most of the Brotherhood attempted to flee to Mata Nui, Xociv and few other Makuta retrieved their Olmak. Just as the portal opened however, Teridax appeared and began absorbing his brothers left and right. Xociv was one of the first to escape, fleeing to a dimension unknown. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this universe, Xociv fled to the Southern Islands. He would remain there until the death of Tuyet. The Melding Alternate Universe In this universe, Xociv and the rest of his kind were created to aid the Toa, create new creatures, and teach the Three Virtues. Like the rest, he would purge the inner darkness within himself and gain Light abilities. He was especially fluent with the Kraata power of Courage. When the Element Lords were removed from power, Xociv and several Makuta went to work on aiding the Iron Tribe. They would eventually discover Annona, and confront her. While Xociv was killed in the enduring fight, his death inspired the other Makuta. They managed to defeat and destroy Annona, and would later have a memorial built at the site of the battle to honor him. Abilities and Traits The thing that made Xociv stand out among his brothers was his cowardliness. He would yelp at the slightest hint of trouble, and flew rather than fight. He even has a case of Arsonphobia, or "pyrophobia" as some like to call it. Still, he is also one of the Brotherhood's most talented chemists and virus makers. Like all Makuta, Xociv has access to the Element of Shadow, 42+ Rahkshi powers, shapeshifting, and the ability to produce Shadow Hands. However, due to his lack of courage, he hardly uses any of these for offensive purposes. Mask and Tools Xociv is believed to bear a Great Mask of Aging. He has been known to routinely switch between twin plasma cutters and a plasma whip. Appearances *''You Don't Belong Here (First Appearance)'' Trivia * Xociv was created to serve as comical relief. * He was originally inspired by Skywarp from Transformers: Animated. Also see * His MOCPages page Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Former Makuta Category:Scientists